The present invention relates to the field of photocopying and, more specifically, to an electronic imaging copier for making enhanced photographic prints from original reflective print and transparency (e.g. slide and/or negative) types of photographs.
Electronic imaging systems for recording still images on photosensitive film are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,834 discloses a system which uses a video camera to provide an electronic signal representation of the image to be recorded; means for enhancing the signals to adjust color balance, contrast, format etc; and a printing CRT which projects the enhanced image onto a film unit to make an enhanced print.
Other systems, sometimes referred to as electronic imaging film recorders, do not include image signal generating devices, but rather are adapted to receive image signals from various sources connected thereto such as a computer, video camera or video tape recorder.
Such film recorders typically may include signal processinq systems for adjusting brightness and contrast range; adjustment of color saturation and balance; image inversion (reverse video); adding text or graphic information to the picture; selective croping; and image magnification. For representative examples of this type of recorder, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,345; 4,488,244 and 4,536,848.
Commonly assigned, copending application U.S. Ser. No. (804,595) filed on Dec. 4, 1985 by Philip Norris and entitled "Electronic Imaging Copier", discloses a copier designed for use in a photographic store or department and allows an operator to quickly and easily produce enhanced photographic copies of reflection prints and transparency photographs.
The copier operates first in a preview display mode and then in a copy mode. The preview display mode allows the operator to view an electronic image of the original photograph on a display device (e.g. a CRT) so he may evaluate the composition of the image that will be projected onto the copy film.
In the interest of increasing the versatility of such a copier, it would be highly desirable to provide the copier with the capability of allowing the operator to interactively modify the image during the preview display mode. Preferably, the operator would be allowed to change selected image defining parameters such as image magnification (zoom capability), format (e.g. selective cropping), and adjust contrast and/or brightness.
While the copier disclosed in the above noted application is relatively easy to use, it would be desirable to further improve ease of use by arranging certain of its components to make operator use more intuitive and less dependent on instruction and training materials.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic imaging copier for making an enhanced photographic copy of a photograph and which is configured to permit the operator to interactively view and make selected modifications, if desired, to an electronically displayed image of the photograph before the image is recorded on photosensitive film.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a copier that is easy to use and is specifically configured to induce intuitive operation of the copier.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious, and will in part appear hereinafter.